Joker and Harley Smut
by Arkhammaniac97
Summary: A oneshot about Harley Quinn and The Joker. Warning MATURE content.


**A/N: This is the first FanFiction I have ever written so I know it's not great, but don't judge too harshly. Also, I'm sorry if the smut isn't that great. I'm not too experienced in that department. Anyways, enjoy.**

The Joker and Harley Quinn were speeding off in their car. They raced down the streets of Gotham, destroying anything and anyone that got in their way.

"YAHOO, PUDDIN'! WE DID IT!" Harley squealed in excitement.

"Yes, my dear, we did it." The Joker acknowledged, as a devious smile spread across his face.

The night had been a good one for The Joker and Harley Quinn. They had just robbed the Gotham National Bank and got off with five million dollars. Best of all, Batman and Robin weren't able to get there in time before he blew the building halfway to hell after strapping explosives all over the side of the building. They were also able to take out several citizens that tried to be heroes and stop them. So, overall, it was a good night for the sadistic clown couple.

When they finally returned to their hideout, they immediately headed for the bedroom so they could "celebrate". He tossed her onto the bed before crawling on top of her. His ruby red lips connected with hers. Their tongues danced the tango inside of each other's mouth. Her hands ran through his thick, green hair as his trailed down her sides and rested on her hips and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

This went one for a few minutes before he had decided that there was too much clothes separating them. He began to unbutton her costume while he moved his lips to the part of her neck that he knew drove her wild. She bit her lip, trying to stifle a moan, but to no avail.

After he had discarded her top he moved his mouth lower towards the valley in between her breasts and he placed a few kisses there and Harley didn't even try to hide her pleasure anymore.

He then took one of her nipples into his mouth while he used his talented fingers on the other one.

"Oh! Oh fuck, Mistah Jay!" Harley said as she struggled to breathe while her puddin's lips and tongue were doing magic on her chest.

After he had had enough of her breasts he started to work on the rest of her body. Leaving kisses across her abdomen, swirling his tongue inside of her navel. A moan escaped from her that would surely alert anyone that might've been in their hideout, not like they cared anyway.

He finally reached her pants and he slowly began to slide them down her legs. Once they had been removed, he noticed the green and purple underwear that she had been wearing and literally ripped them off her body.

He then began to place kisses on the inner part of her thigh, slowly making his way up, inch by inch until he was mere centimeters away from where she NEEDED to be touched, when he pulled away and placed kisses on her other thigh. Harley was nearly tearing the bed sheets apart. This was pure TORTURE for her. He would come so close, only for him to pull away right before he got where she needed him to be.

Then, with no warning, The Joker began to eat her out. His lips sucking and his tongue flicking across her clit. Harley wrapped her legs around his head as she arched her back and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"OH GOD! FUCK! OH SHIT, MISTAH JAY!" she screamed as The Joker's skillful tongues did wanders on her clit. After several minutes of this, The Joker abruptly stopped and began to undress.

"Well, my dear, it's time for daddy to have some fun." He stated as he pulled his boxers down and he's dick is standing at full attention.

Harley barely has time to compose herself before The Joker thrusting himself inside of her.

"AHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" Harley cried as she dug her fingers into his back. He put his hands on her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He then begins to slide in and out of her; both moaning each other's names.

"Oh...God...Harley...you're...so...tight!" The Joker said in-between each thrust.

"Yes, Yes, YES. OH FUCK, MISTAH JAY!" Harley shrieked.

They both began to feel their climax building and knew this wouldn't last much longer. With one final thrust, The Joker erupted inside of her. His cum filling her up as she exploded with her own orgasm. He then pulled out of her and lay beside her on the bed.

"Wow, Mistah Jay! You're in a good mood tonight." Harley said as her fingers traced circles across his toned pectorals.

"What can I say? Tonight's been a good night." The Joker said as he encased Harley in a hug and drifted off to sleep. Harley placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes and smiled. Knowing that, in the morning, they would have to decide what to do with all that money.


End file.
